Possession
by The Black Juliet
Summary: They think they can always get what they want. And you think you can easily let something go. While you try to let it slip away from your hands, they try to take it from you. Atobe Keigo x OC, Niou Masaharu x OC x Yukimura Seiichi.


**A/N: **I have a thing for masks and stuff. And the cover pic... well, I can't find one so that's only temporary lol.

**Genre/s: **Romance  
**Pairing/s: **Atobe Keigo x OC, Yukimura Seiichi x OC x Niou Masaharu  
**Summary: **They think they can always get what they want. And you think you can easily let something go. While you try to let it slip away from your hands, they try to grasp it from you.  
**Warning/s: **OCs, Possible OOC  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis or its characters.

* * *

**Possession  
**

"So this is Hyoutei's tennis courts...? Amazing!"

"Yes. And the players are awesome, too, you know! In fact, they-"

Unknown to those female students, a pair of eyes was observing them. Their face, body, and mannerisms- it was slightly ridiculous but those two girls were thoroughly examined by Atobe Keigo, who was seating on a white chair with a glass of orange juice in hand. Once every two minutes, he'd take a sip and snatch a glance at the regulars to check on them, then he'd revert his blue orbs back to the female students. They were still engrossed in their conversation, which was _good_, Atobe thought. He'd have more time to watch them.

And just as he took another sip of his juice and look back at his team, he saw they were all staring at him. Atobe noticed the mixed confusion and bewilderment painted across their faces, and asked, "What is it, _ahn~_?"

Followed by his question was an awkward silence as the other Hyoutei regulars (except for Kabaji and Jirou, who was sleeping as usual) faced each other. Choutarou and Gakuto blinked their eyes, while Shishido and Hiyoshi, along with Oshitari, deadpanned.

None of them didn't exactly know what to say to their captain.

Sighing, Oshitari gave up and decided to let their captain have a piece of their mind. He tried not to sound amused and said, "You know, Atobe, there is something rather... _unusual _about you lately."

Atobe arched an eyebrow, his facial expression clearly asking what it was.

"I- _No, _I mean, _we _noticed that..." Oshitari glanced at the people around, who shot him a _'don't-say-it-or-we're-dead'_ look, but nonetheless, he proceeded. "You've been... 'checking out'almost _all _of the girls in our school."

_Oh. _So they noticed _it_...?

"Yeah, Atobe. Even some of the girls from my class were talking about it!" Shishido added. "And this morning, they've asked me to give their numbers and pictures to you! That's so _lame_, you know!"

_I'm not the only one here who's being observant, huh? _Atobe thought as the others complained and added more comments. Smirking widely, he stood from his sit and raised his arm slowly in the air. And with a single snap from his fingers, all of them automatically silenced and turned their heads towards the King.

"Silence." Atobe declared and brought his hand down. "Ore-sama is only looking for a certain... girl. That's all. Right, Kabaji?"

"Usu." was the big guy's answer.

Once again, a wave of confusion hit Oshitari and the others. Atobe's searching for a girl? And moreover, who _is_ she? How _in the world_ did she-

"_Maa_, as for that..." The Hyoutei captain said, an amused grin gracing his upon lips. "Thirty laps around the court."

And the confusion was replaced by astonishment.

"W-wha-?!" Mukahi stuttered. "O-Oi, Atobe! What's with the-"

"I shall double it if I hear more complaints." Atobe cut him off immediately. "So if I were you, I'd better start running than complaining."

With that, the groans and grumbles of his teammates became music to Atobe's ears as they began jogging around. He went back on his seat and sat there, resuming his unfinished job to examin the girls around.

(X)

"_Achoo!_"

Kanade sniffed and rubbed her almost-red nose. It might be someone was talking about her, she mused to herself. But who might be that person? Chuckling lowly, Kanade only shrugged, and continued her business to look outside the window. How silly of her, she thought. Who would think about her at this time anyway?

"Shiba, will you please translate this sentence to English?"

_Ah, _It was her '_favorite'_ teacher, who was smiling too _very _sweetly at her. Sighing inwardly, Kanade gave the old woman a small smile before she stood up and went in front of the class. Good thing she did some advance reading last night. And much to her teacher's dismay, Kanade finished writing the sentence within a few seconds and returned to her seat.

"Thank you, Shiba," said the teacher. "But be more attentive next time, ne?"

Kanade smirked smugly. "Of course, _sensei_."

And after that, she ended her staring business and started a new one- a business that involved doodling her teacher's face on her notebook. It was also for pretending that one was jotting down notes, when he or she was actually learning how to draw better than Picasso.

They were dismissed by the time Kanade ended up drawing her annoying seatmate as a horned monster and a regular member of the Seigaku's famed Tennis club as a snake on some random scratch paper, and on a piece of yellow sheet was a portrait of the masked guy she met in a party two days ago.

_... Wait..._

Kanade paused for a while. Why the hell did she draw _him_?

"Ah, better throw this away before someone else sees this..."

She was ready to crumple it but for some unknow reason, Kanade froze and blinked. Subconciously, her green eyes began staring at the shaded surface of the paper, taking in every detail of the portrait's features.

And before she knew it, her face was already as bright as a tomato.

_Wow_, _I didn't know this guy was actually... handsome._ She thought as she reminisced on that night. _Hell, he is candidate for a prince if he wasn't a good for nothing bas-_

"Hey, Shiba-san."

Upon hearing the voice, she quickly hid the paper behind her. Kanade whirled around, only to see a boy smiling at him. It was Fuji Syusuke, her classmate.

_... Okay. How did he know my name and why is he-_

"You're not going to our next class, are you...?" He asked, the smile on his face unwavering. _Weeeiiird._

"O-of course I-I'm going!" Kanade managed to speak as Fuji stared at her, laughing short;y and shakily.

_That smile of his is so-_

"Would you like to go with me then?"

Her mind went blank for a moment.

... _Processing, processing... _

_**WHAT?**_

Kanade almost dropped her things. First, _the _Fuji Syusuke, one of the high-class creatures in their school, was talking to a low being like _her_ and now, he's inviting her to go with him...? This might be a hallucination. Or this was a side effect of eating a whole bunch of chocolates as breakfast and-

_No. _Kanade slapped her self inwardly. She has to calm down and concentrate. _Okay, remember what you rehearsed before about dealing with popular people... Avoid them at all costs and-_

"Uh, sure," were the words that spilled out from her mouth.

...

_... Oh God, you are so stupid, Kanade, run away now, you stupid, good for nothing, idiot-_

"Great!" Fuji replied. "Let's go before it starts."

"Y-yeah..."

A fake, happy smile lingered on her face while she endlessly cursed herself inside as Kanade walked with Fuji. And unknown to the girl, the brown-haired boy beside her was holding a piece of paper.

(X)

**A/N: **Aaaand that's it for chapter one. Yaaaaayz. Anyway, I hope you liked it. Oh, and can you please let me know what you think by leaving a review? THANKS A LOOOT!

(And reviews can fuel up an author's passion to write askdjaskdjasd)


End file.
